


My Name is - ROARY (Rory)

by NightNovice



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Childhood Friends, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 20:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15714621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightNovice/pseuds/NightNovice
Summary: How did the littlest Lorelai come to be called Rory? This is just a fanciful meeting of a three year old and a five year old who taught her to dance on the wet grass, it is a quick one-shot that won't leave me alone, but no worries Rocket Racket friends, that one will not languish. (Rory and Logan) Lorelai, Miss Patty





	My Name is - ROARY (Rory)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not my characters, but the idea, yup all mine.  
> A/N: Happy Friday! Here is a quick story, complete as it stands. I hope you enjoy it!

In the summer of her nineteenth year Lorelai was learning how to plan weddings and other events for the inn where she and her three-year-old child lived, the position was her first big promotion since arriving two years prior and begging to be a maid. The inn's owner Mia had been so kind and even enrolled her in the local high school, so she could gain her diploma, so the stigma of teen pregnancy would not be a hindrance to her education. The town had rallied to aid in child minding, so the girl would not be burdened by the expense. The past two years were hard for the young mother but thanks to Mia and the townspeople they were well cared for and protected.

The first event she was challenged with was a tea for young socialite girls in preparation for the upcoming cotillion, Lorelai knew the rules of that event well, it was the last big event she had attended and although she had prepared to be a Deb, becoming a mom had trumped that. Yes, Lorelai was all too familiar with the expectations and Mia was pleased with the girl’s polish. Mia admired how well the young woman handled the women of the D.A.R., she was happy with the praise she received for having such a young and astute planner.

On the day of the event Shira Huntzberger was in a tizzy, her nanny had the gall to become ill on the day of her daughter's formal tea, what on earth was she to do with her son. Lorelai noticed her angst filled state and approached.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Huntzberger, is there a problem, are the flowers not right, the seats improper distance?"

"No, nothing like that, you have done a beautiful job and the girls are upstairs dressing as we speak. No, the problem is Logan, his Nanny is ill and it is so last minute that I had no time to schedule another. I simply can't have a five-year-old boy ruining what is supposed to be Honor's day. A young woman must not be distracted by anything, the press will be here, and I simply can't have a boy ruin the pictures by deciding to chase her around with jam hands!"

Lorelai held a smile, "Well, I think I can help, we have a child who has a sitter here already, I can just take Logan back and she can mind them both."

"Is the sitter qualified, do they know CPR? Logan is to follow his father's footsteps, we can't have anything happen."

"The sitter is highly qualified, and I assure you he will be very safe", then thinking quickly, "there is even a special little play house if he needs a nap after lunch."

"I didn't know the inn had a playhouse, what a novel idea, alright I will bring him to you I have to check on Honor and make sure she is ready for tea. Thank you, Lorelai for solving my dilemma, be sure to tell the sitter I will double her fee for the inconvenience."

Lorelai smiled and thought to herself ' _That double of nothing was still nothing, so she had better come up with a sitter fee to double for Babbette.'_

The woman came down the stairs holding the hand of an adorable five-year-old dressed in khaki slacks, a polo and little docksiders. He looked perfectly attired for the club or a prep school. His wavy blond hair combed to photo perfection.

She leaned down to the boy, "Logan, this nice lady is going to take you to the inn's nanny, and I want you to be on your best behavior."

Lorelai remembered those words all too well and tried to maintain her cool society mask as she took the boys hand. "I am sure Logan will have a lovely time and not be any trouble for the sitter." She took the boy's hand and led him out through the kitchen and towards her home where she was surprised to find Miss Patty and not Babbette, "Miss Patty, where is Babbette, I thought you had that special ballroom class today?"

"Oh no sweetheart, that's tomorrow and today Babbette had to go hear Maury at the jazz club, they are on their way to New York as we speak. Now tell me, who is this little charmer?"

"Miss Patty, this is Logan, you be good for her and the little girl is Lori, go say hi while I have a chat with Miss Patty." She shooed him towards her daughter who was sitting quietly reading 'Green Eggs and Ham'.

"Oh my, I hope you don't mind, but one of the guests was at her wits end so I told her we had a sitter for another guest and she offered double the fee if you watch her son as well."

"Well sweetheart, double of nothing is still nothing, you know we never would charge you a thing. You are so brave doing this all on your own and we want to help."

"I know, and I can't tell you how very much I appreciate you all. Oh, I know, how much would you charge for three hours of Rumba lessons? We can double that, it is your most expensive dance, right?"

"Only because it breaks my heart to teach it, it reminds me of my dearly departed second husband, he was a master of the Rumba? The tushie on that man, I tell you." Miss Patty had a faraway look, "Sweetheart, I'll tell you what, you charge the fee, but keep it, use it towards something for you and Lori, or just put it in that account you keep for emergencies. Did you ask if he had any allergies?"

"Miss Patty, you are the best, and no I forgot. I will double check and let you know, the tea starts in fifteen minutes, I'll be back in five."

"Now darling, calm down, no need to rush around, just tell Sookie so when she sends out their lunches there isn't a problem. Now run along, we can't have you missing your big event."

Lorelai smiled gratefully and scurried back to the inn and Miss Patty turned her attentions to the two children.

"Well children, we don't want to be too riled up, lunch will be delivered in just a short while, why don't we read together, hmm? Logan, can you read?"

"I can read, my nanny taught me, and grandpa gives me a dollar for every book I finish. My favorite is 'Puss in Boots' ‘cause he uses a sword!" the boy enthused. "I can read it if you have it and Rory will like the pictures."

"I can read, not just look at pictures." the girl said shyly.

"She can't read, she is too little; I will read to her." he insisted.

"My name is Lori and I can read, I was reading when my mommy brought you here." she stood closed her book then showed him the cover. "My mommy says this is a kindergarten book, it has words and pictures. I like green eggs and ham, Sookie made them for me so I would know what they tasted like."

Logan looked at her eyes wide, smaller kids were always afraid of bigger kids, he liked her right away. "Ok Rory", he emphasized Ror to sound like ROAR and she laughed, “I like you and that is what I will call you because you are brave like a lion."

She laughed and put up her hands like claws, "ROARY! my name is ROARY!"

The food was delivered, and the trio enjoyed lunch while giggling when the newly christened Rory would pretend she was a lion and Logan would roar back. After lunch was finished and the children washed up Miss Patty hatched a plan to not only burn off some energy before they napped, but to get Rory on the grass, the poor thing was oddly afraid of the blades even more so when damp, insisting it was too squishy and it tickled. Miss Patty and even her mother had explained that it was supposed to be that way, but the girl would have none of it and what fun is childhood if you can't run barefoot in the grass?

"Well children, I have a story and it comes with a dance, do you want to learn it?" She looked at them with a impish grin. "Children the story is about a fairy prince and princess, and they dance on the meadow happily together, so please take off your shoes and socks."

Lori knew what a meadow was and stilled picking up her book, "It's okay Miss Patty, Logan can be the prince, I will read."

Logan could not understand why she wouldn't want to play, he hardly ever got to play in the grass so he was excited for the adventure."Roary, you can't read when I am dancing, you need to be my princess and besides you are a lion, lions love the grass." he said as he helped remove her shoes and socks tucking them in her shoes. "Come on Roary" he emphasized the ROAR again, "be my princess and dance with me."

She hesitantly took his hand and he walked her to the grass line, "No Logan, I can't it's squishy." she wrinkled her nose and curled her toes.

Logan stood in front of her toe to toe and held her hands, "When my daddy taught sissy to dance, she stood on his toes, maybe if you stand on my toes you can learn to like the grass. You'll like it, it will be fun. Do you trust me?"

She smiled at him and Miss Patty chuckled, "Go on sweetie, put your hands on his shoulders and stand on his toes," she did as she was instructed, "Now Logan take a few steps back and do as I do." She pantomimed a waltz step but with her hands positioned as if they were on someone's hips, it was two steps then walking in a slow circle. She pushed play on her boombox and the waltz of the fairies emerged, and she coached as he took hesitant steps and Roary held tight to his shoulders, after a few steps she slipped off his toes and didn't even notice she was on the grass as she and Logan held hands and spun, twirled and just laughed.

That was how Lorelai and Shira found them, the waltz of the fairies playing, Miss Patty gleefully conducting the dance and Logan spinning with Rory holding hands like the best of friends.

Lorelai was shocked and not for the same reason as her companion, "Logan Elias Huntzberger, where are your shoes?!"

The children stopped, and Logan dropped her hands and ran to the little house dried his feet un-cuffed his slacks and came out acting as a proper Huntzberger, Lorelai and Miss Patty felt badly for the boy.

"Madam, I am sorry, I was just trying to encourage a start to ballet, it is the beginning of all great dances and your young man shows some excellent rhythm. I see real talent, Miss Patty Torres, well Liz actually, but I like to keep a low profile, you understand." She extended her hand in a limp wristed actor’s shake.

Shira poorly hid her surprise, "Why is an Emmy winner a child minder?"

"You see sweetheart, some of us like to give back, we want to see that the next generation still learns to love dance." she said in an exaggerated manner.

"Well, Logan won't be a performer, he will be a captain of industry as his father is." Shira stated with bravado.

"Darling, the best captains are the best actors, how do you think they learn to bluff?" She waived her baton.

The whole time Rory never left the grass, the drama before her mesmerizing. Lorelai walked over to her, "Lori, come here, we can dry your feet and put shoes on too."

The girl looked at her mother with the first defiance she had ever shown, "My name is ROARY! Logan said I am a lion and I can walk on the grass with no shoes like a lion, he teach me!"

Lorelai was stunned, and Logan puffed with pride, "Yes ROARY, you are a lion and you can walk on the grass!"

Shira looked to Lorelai, as Logan returned to Rory to hug her and took her to the little house to put on her shoes and socks, he was so very proud.

"She never walked on the grass ever, not wet or dry and she never yelled at me, I think your son has given her a new name, I like Rory, it is unique, so much better than Lori."

Shira puffed with pride, "Well my men, are media men, they know words and that includes names." She handed her two large bills, and then pulled off a third. I will recommend your inn, especially your child care. Come along Logan, Honor is waiting, thank you both for giving Logan a leadership opportunity." then just like that she was gone.

Lorelai turned to Miss Patty, "You really are famous, who knew?"

"Darling, how do you think I can afford to teach dance lessons in this town." she winked and was off, "see you soon, and sorry, but Rory has no rhythm, that was all Logan;  _taaa_."

Lorelai picked up her daughter, "Well Lori, seems like you had quiet the day."

"ROARY! MOMMY! I AM A LION! I CAN WALK ON THE GRASS! I AM ROARY!" the girl held up hands as claws and roared.

She smiled at her daughter's first step to independence, "Okay, you are Rory, from now on", she softened the Roar, but the child seemed to accept it. ' _Rory, what a name I wish I had thought of it_.' Lorelai thought.

That evening, mother and daughter retired to their small home and the little girl was to be Lori no more, Lorelai hoped she would never meet a boy like Logan again, a boy that would teach her daughter her own mind, and before she slept she thought of ways to make boys like that unappealing.

*END*

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I know this story just begs to be more, but it stops right here, every - single - time. Believe me I am angrier at my muse than you are, maybe, just maybe, if she gets some support, she will build this story.


End file.
